Blue's Story Time
Blue's Story Time is the 4th episode of Blue's Clues from season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Pigs *Magenta *Papa Bear *Mama Bear *Baby Bear Summary Steve tries to figure out what story Blue wants him to read. Recap Blue didn't want Steve to read "A Puppy's Day" so they play a game of Blue's Clues to find out Blue's Favorite Story. The clues were bricks, a wolf and a pig. Steve thought it was the story of the Pig who cried Wolf but the answer was the 3 Little Pigs. Because it had a pig who built a house of bricks and a big bad wolf tried to blow down the brick house. After figuring out the answer to Blue's Clues it was story time. After the story, Steve sings the so long song and the episode ends. Trivia *﻿Steve invites the viewer in. He explains to the viewer that it is story time and he is just about to read a story Steve gets ready to read the book, A Puppy's Day from "What Time is it for Blue?". *Multiple pawprints were seen for the 1st clue. *This is the 1st episode where Steve sings "We can do anything that we want to do" without the kids. *Pictures of Mr. Salt & Tickety from Snack Time and "What Time is It for Blue?" are shown in Blue's photo album. *When this episode is shown on Noggin, the Noggin logo at the bottom-left corner, it entirely blocks out the pawprint on the 2nd clue until the camera angle changes to focus in on it. *This episode is the 1st of 2 on "Story Time" VHS. *First appearance of Magenta, Blue's friend who pretty much looks just like her except for her difference in color. Magenta is voiced by Koyalee Chanda, rather than Traci Paige Johnson, the voice of Blue, as some information suggests. *When Steve says "Is it the story of 'The Little Pig Who Cried Wolf?'" (his incorrect answer,) it is a reference to the Aescop's Fable "The Boy Who Cried Wolf," which is about a boy who repeatedly cried that a wolf was attacking his sheep, such that villagers no longer heeded his cry when a real wolf appeared. *This is the 4th episode of the show. *This is the first episode where Steve & Mailbox have a conversation during the Mailtime segment. *This is the first episode Steve happy cries when he finds the first clue. *This was the first time Steve & Blue didn't skidoo in the Yellow Swirl Frame. This also happens in later episodes of the show. *The Oogla Boogla monster is mentioned in this episode's Mailtime segment as a puppet. That name also appears in the third season episode Blue's Big Costume Party, but with a different image and gender. *The bears appear in this episode. *When Steve says That's it! That's Brilliant! His voice is sounds funny, (Extremely high pitched). *When Steve walks into the garden, his hair from Snack Time is seen. This also happens during the Mailtime song and segments. Goofs *Angela Santomero is credited as the "Performance Director" for this episode, a credit that doesn't usually appear and is credited as Angela C. Santomero. *After Steve drew the third clue down in his notebook, the clue is still seen on the pig (Which is the third clue). Gallery Here_it_is!_2.jpg Steve Burns.jpg|link=Blue's Story Time Steve Burns..jpg|link=Blue's Story Time Steve Burns...jpg|link=Blue's Story Time Steve Burns....jpg|link=Blue's Story Time Steve Burns.....jpg|link=Blue's Story Time Steve Burns......jpg|link=Blue's Story Time Steve Burns.......jpg|link=Blue's Story Time Steve Burns........jpg|link=Blue's Story Time Steve Burns.........jpg|link=Blue's Story Time Blues Story Time.jpg Mail Season 1 Blue's Story Time.gif MAIL!!_28.jpg Baby bear.jpg jphxp.gif Monkeys.png Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Episodes with Original Lyrics Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1996 Category:100 Episode Throwbacks Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:VHS Category:Wrong Answer Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:The same voice says no Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Second Clue Category:3rd Clue Skidoo Category:Episodes with Sidetable Drawer saying "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited" Category:Classic Blue's Clues